A flow cytometer is useful for identifying particles and characteristics of particles contained within a fluid. The fluid is typically passed through a small nozzle that generates a narrow fluid stream. A light beam illuminates the particles in the fluid stream as they pass. Detectors are positioned to detect light transmission and scatter. This information is then used by the flow cytometer to identify the particles or characteristics of the particles in the fluid.